tail of mich
by tailstheespeon
Summary: Michel hyryama is just at camp ivysaur which is in Irea town in kanto. he doesn't believe in myths or legends! so what happensin camp ivysaur can 4 friends break the curse? or will it make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: lost

"Niki! where are you? this is not funny! i am waiting here for you!" i yelled i am Michel hyryama and i am a 12 year old boy. i was looking for my friend Niki. her full name is Nichole yara "just a minute!...grrrr! this bow wont come on!" "does everything you do involve fashion?" "not really." did i mention we are in beedrill forest? "hurry before the wild beedrill wake up!" Niki,after everything was prepared went with me to camp ivysaur.

every thing was normal. but after we were done with all the activities and food we went to the campfire where our campcouncil person Mr. dango was singing and telling stories until he said one story that perked me up. "gather around boys and girls!" Mr. dango announced. "its time to sing around the campfire!" is he kidding?! Niki knows i cant sing around campfires... its because i have a terrible singing voice and i think everyone should know... some people chimed in and started singing... ugh... it was terrible... " okay who wants to hear about the curse of mew!" honestly? a curse? thats just lame.. and sooo fake! "gather around! now, it all began when a boy named William hartson went outside after badly abusing his Pokemon, getting firewood then william saw the mew! he ran after that.. he turned into a leafeon! the mew said that you are punished till the dawn of time for abusing your Pokemon !" wow... he is a total faker! i saw the fire was dying down so i went to get some fire wood and people including Niki kept saying i should not be alone. " guys the story is fake besides, who really belives in mr. dango's story?" i said everyone just stared and said we do! faker... i went to get 5 pieces of wood and i saw something that was green! " hello? Niki? this is not funny! " then a leafeon paralyzed me with stun spore! it bit me so hard i practically saw my flesh! it ran off while every one patchces me up...

(this is my first story review to see if it is good!)


	2. Chapter 2: the symptoms

chapter 2 (the symptoms)

when i was in nurse jovici's room (most common for poison ivy) i felt numb and i could not move my left arm "does it have to be amputated?" i said nervously "hahaha! no... we would need a surgen to amputate you michel, but your wound is very very bad you might need to stay in this room for ummm... about 2 or about seven days to be treated" horray! i am free from doing chores! after 1 day they had to look at the wound if it is infected or not... "okey doke mich! time to- WHAT!?" mrs. jovici screamed as she called on her phone i was nervous and frightened i looked at my wound on my arm and surprisingly... its gone like it has not been there. mr dango comes through the door screaming

"is this a joke to you mich?!" mr. Dango says to me. "no...no sir but i did see blood everywhere i just dont kno-" "well we saw you bleed a puddle of blood and my god it was scary! it was like a serial killer on a barbeque buffet!" great.. i have craving for bbq now, thanks for your good life lesson... mr dango... i whent to my cabin with my 3 friends... Jem,John and Niki. i was talking to them about my bite... "are you kidding me?! this is obviously a prank! you used ketchup didn't you?!" said John "hey, i might be a ketchup addict but i would not go that far!" i said but why fake my injury? because of that story made up? im not sure why i would do that... "give him a break John.. he had a bad day already... you could make it worse!" Niki said she was right..." besides we have to go to Glaceon hills to see Glaceons!" said Jem oh god! nooooo! i hate hills! "heh, wh- why not go to sleep? its sunset already! we could get a break after todays activities!" i said nervously. "Michel, are you afraid of hills?!" said john... "why would you say that john?" Niki said

"heheh.. that would be funny! if it was true hahahaha!" said Jem chuckling "guys i am not afraid of hills! just let me go to sleep and rest!" i yelled as i slept i was dreaming of being free... in the woods playing... it was relaxing until it was morning with a pillow in my face! "gahhh! wha- what was that for!?" i yelled "get up... its time for chores!" said john what!?chores?! last time i checked in the sign-in for camp ivysaur there was no CHORES included! did i get ripped off?!

(srry from chapter 1 it was my first story and i was very happy! next will be chapter 3: the hills)


	3. Chapter 3: the hills

Chapter 3:hills

i was slowly walking with my friends to glaceon hills it is terrible! i have to go on a hill! whoever made this happen should get double punched...hard... "Mich? are you okay? you seem very very depressed..." said Niki i am not depressed just...i don't like hills.. i cocked my head just to see John and Jem talking and playing wow they are perfect with each other! "Michel, are you scared?" Niki said chuckling. " grrrrrrr... i am not afraid of hills!" i growled. "honestly, your acting weirder then before..."said Jem oh my god she is right! what is happening to me?! "well, i don't know what is happening to me!" i explained. just then john flicked me, "JOHN YOU IDIOT!" i yelled as i threw him into a tree. everyone stared at me like i was insane. "mich... what have you done?" said Niki i... lost control... i dont believe it... "we are here! glaceon hills!" said .

we split up and went to each side of the hill. i saw one glaceon staring at me and it jumped about 2 or 5 feet in the air and landed near me. it came to me and purred. "awwwww! let me get my camera!" said Niki i petted the glaceon and it pounced on me. "ahhh! what are you doing you glaceon?!" i yelled "aww you look cuter in your human form!" who said that?! i looked down on the glaceon. "hi there!" it said i screamed so loud the pidgey flew away "so, wanna be my mate?" it said "why would you want ME to be your human mate!?" i yelled "who are you talking to?" Niki said i forgot she was there... "this glaceon! it wants me to be its mate!" i know it sounds stupid... "gla gla glaceon!" it chimed. "it looks like it is saying its name..." huh... never saw that coming... after that we had to go to camp after the hill tour was over... i looked behind me and it was behind me that female glaceon! why me? "listen, girl? i dont want to be followed...i will give you my scent..." its sniffed my hand then licked it... seriously? it loves me... why me!

after we wen't in our cabins we talked.. "that glaceon... Niki, do you know what is wrong with that glaceon?" "i do not know... it might be in love with you..."uh oh... i wasted my luck! iif it is in love with me... what would i do?! i heard scratching on the window so i turned around and it was that glaceon! i opened the door and it pounced on me! then licked my face.. "aww i missed you!" it purred with delight. "okay okay! no more kisses or whatever you do!" i said great the glaceon is in love with me! wehen will this end?!

(i have created a new chapter so i might not have any ideas for my next chapter: the transformation.)


	4. Chapter 4 :the transformation

chapter 4: the transformation

i was experiencing some growing pains (authors note: when he is thinking these ** will come up)

*i gotta go to the bathroom!* i quickly ran towards the bathroom near the cabin i was near the mirror and i noticed my ears were greenish then i felt my body shrink *w-whats happening to me?!* i felt my legs crunch to form dog-like legs and my mouth started to ache... i closed my eyes and pretended this pain would go away... but it did not work... as i felt the final things complete i saw the mirror behind me

"WHAAA! what are YOU doing here!" i realized... it was mimicking me... "w-w-why are you-?" i started to ask, then it hit me like a brick... I turned into a leafeon! i started to panic until a soothing voice started to calm me down

"calm down Michel..." i heard

"who is there?!" i hissed

then i saw a shadow come from the darkness and came towards the moonlight it was that female glaceon

"why are you here you glaceon!"

"okay, first off my name is frost... second... i came to ask you a question..."

then she came closer to me and licked my cheek

"do you ...love me?" she said as she blushed.

"um... *CRAP! how can i explain this question?!* maybe?" i nervously said.

"grrr! i cant take it!" she said then she pounced on me. i got away from her and panted

"why would you do that?!"

"because we are in mating season..." my jaw dropped on that one.

"look um frost...i-"

"oh my gosh you said my name! you still wanna mate?!"

"no! i am saying i am too young for that! i just wanna be single until this stops happening to me!" then everything became silent...

"fine you wanna know why this is happening to you? i will tell you." she started

" apparently a were-leafeon bit you and turned you into this... until you are a full leafeon..." i started to tear up. my life... as i know it... will be gone... Niki,John and even jem will be gone... forever...

"whats wrong?" frost asked

"ill miss my whole... life... forever.."

(i have improved very very much... and now we know that glaceon's name!

next chapter will be Chapter 5: the hidden powers)


End file.
